1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a speed-change operation mechanism, and more specifically, to a dual-bearing reel speed-change operation mechanism that is configured to deliver handle rotation to a spool while switching the handle rotation between high and low levels.
2. Background Information
Dual-bearing reels that include a rotation transmission mechanism for delivering handle rotation to a spool are well-known. The rotation transmission mechanism is provided with a speed-change mechanism configured to switch handle rotation between high-speed rotation and low-speed rotation. For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,599 describes a dual-bearing reel of this type. In the foregoing speed-change mechanism, a high-speed gear with a large diameter and a low-speed gear with a small diameter are attached to the distal end of a handle shaft. Either the high-speed gear or the low-speed gear is selectively allowed to rotate unitarily with the handle shaft. Further, a small-diameter pinion gear and a large-diameter pinion gear are attached to the spool shaft and the spool while being unitarily rotatable with them. The small-diameter pinion gear is configured to be meshed with the high-speed gear, whereas the large-diameter pinion gear is configured to be meshed with the low-speed gear. Handle rotation, normally delivered to the high-speed gear via the handle shaft, is switched to be delivered to the low-speed gear via the handle shaft in conjunction with a press operation of an operation shaft. Specifically, handle rotation is delivered to the low-speed gear via the handle shaft when the operation shaft is inwardly pressed. Further, handle rotation is delivered to the large-diameter pinion gear via the low-speed gear. Accordingly, the spool shaft and the spool rotate at low speed. On the other hand, handle rotation is delivered to the high-speed gear via the handle shaft when the operation shaft is outwardly pulled in conjunction with a moving operation for moving a lock member, disposed on the handle arm in a movable state, in a direction away from an interlock groove formed on the operation shaft. Handle rotation is further delivered to the small-diameter pinion gear via the high-speed gear. Accordingly, the spool shaft and the spool rotate at high-speed.
In the foregoing speed-change operation mechanism, the operation shaft is configured to be outwardly pulled in conjunction with the moving operation for moving the lock member, which is disposed on the handle arm in a movable state, in the direction away from the interlock groove formed on the operation shaft. The lock member includes a lock plate and an operation knob. First, the lock plate is a plate-shaped member disposed on the handle arm. The lock plate includes an interlock portion in its base end. The interlock portion is configured to be interlocked with the interlock groove formed on the operation shaft. On the other hand, the operation knob is attached to the tip of the lock plate. An angler holds and moves the operation knob with his/her fingers. The lock plate and the operation knob are separated from the handle arm by a slight clearance. The lock plate and the operation knob are configured to move while the entirety of their surfaces opposed to the handle arm is positioned close to the handle arm.
In the well-known foregoing speed-change operation mechanism, the lock plate and the operation knob are separated from the handle arm by a clearance. Further, the lock plate and the operation knob are configured to move while the entirety of their surfaces opposed to the handle arm is positioned close to the handle arm. Therefore, the lock plate and the operation knob may be immovable when a fishing line gets stuck in the clearance between the handle arm and both the lock plate and the operation knob. Further, the clearance is produced between the handle arm and the entirety of the surfaces, opposed to the handle arm, of the lock plate and the operation knob. Therefore, a smooth moving operation of the lock plate and the operation knob may be disturbed when the lock plate and the operation knob are flexed or deformed towards the handle arm.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved dual-bearing reel speed-change operation mechanism for achieving a smooth operation of the lock plate and the operation knob. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.